


sweet farewell

by 127ghouls



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst? We don't know her, Crushes, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Part 2 of Hunny Boy, We only stan soft Jaeyong in here, Winnie-the-Pooh References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 09:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15361878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: jaehyun and taeyong get closer. what will jaehyun do to his growing feelings for the cashier boy when fate plays a game on them and takes away the piglet to his pooh?





	sweet farewell

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not certain if this story can be read without the first part but to be safe, make sure to read hunny boy first!

[ TY ]  
How do you spell 'love'?  
  
[ JH ]  
You don't spell it....you feel it.  
  
[ TY ]  
Hehe. Um, we'll be friends forever, right, Pooh?  
  
Jaehyun stares at the message on his phone. Piglet sits comfortably next to him on the bed as he sprawls there, phone held up in the air while he exchanges quotes with Taeyong.  
  
"Do friends stay as long as you want them to? I'm scared of being given false hopes."  
  
He takes a short glance at the plush toy before letting out a sigh.  
  
[ JH ]  
Even longer.  
  
[ JH ]  
Am I really saved as Pooh in your contacts?  
  
[ TY ]  
Yeah, you're my Pooh.  
  
The two have been talking for more or less two weeks now. Jaehyun misses going to Winnie Central but the work load he has on his shoulders prevents him from doing so. University has been a burden and he has an upcoming deadline to catch. Research should be easy but he's been using the free time to text Taeyong instead.  
  
[ TY ]  
You still there? It's almost midnight.  
  
[ JH ]  
I have an assignment to finish.  
  
[ TY ]  
You little shit, stop talking to me! Education is important! Don't be like me. I wanna go to uni too, but.  
  
[ TY ]  
Study well, okay? Good night, Pooh. See you tomorrow.  
  
Jaehyun puts his phone under the pillow and cuddles Piglet. He can just wake up early and do his homework before it's time to go.  
  
"See you in my dreams, Taeyongie hyung."  
  
  
  
  
Ten packs up quick and meets Jaehyun in the hallway. It's a little crowded, considering it's dismissal time and students get out of the rooms at the same time. Ten manages to dodge a student running to their direction. Jaehyun actually collides into a pillar.  
  
"Earth to Jaehyun, what's up? Your dark circles are getting worse."  
  
"I didn't get much sleep. I hit the sack at 12 and woke up at 4 to actually do what Mrs. Kim wanted us to do - I kinda regret slacking."  
  
The Thai boy snorts and adjusts the strap of his bag. "It's the weekend. Next project will be passed another week from now."  
  
"Your point...?"  
  
Jaehyun yelps when Ten smacks his head good. His best friend can be really violent sometimes, especially when his last two brain cells refuse to cooperate.  
  
"Go see that cashier boy! You've been whining to me how much you want to see him. Give yourself a break and take him out to lunch?"  
  
"Uh wow, your mind. It amazes me sometimes, Ten."  
  
"You're just dumb. Go get your man!"  


  
  
"Welcome to Winnie Central!"  
  
Jaehyun checks his watch and approaches the counter. His eyes widen at the sight of Taeyong's pink hair. The other looks extremely adorable and his heart starts to beat a little faster than normal.  
  
Taeyong grins and runs his fingers through his hair. "Does it look good?"  
  
"It suits you. You're prettier now. When did you dye it?"  
  
"Two days ago. It's such a pain, though I'm surprised my scalp remains strong as ever."  
  
Jaehyun smiles and reaches out to brush the cashier boy's hair. Taeyong blushes right away and the younger doesn't fail to notice.  
  
"You'll be on break in five minutes, hyung?"  
  
"Yeah. But Jaehyun, I forgot to tell you that I can't leave the store. We'll have to buy take-aways and eat here. My boss is strict. Is that fine? We have a table in the backroom."  
  
"That's okay, I just want to eat with you."  
  
Taeyong grins and presses a button, changing the _OPEN_ sign into _CLOSE_.  
  


  
The aroma of chinese food fills the room. Jaehyun hands the other a pair of eating utensils before taking a seat in front of Taeyong.  
  
"Don't you have a day-off, hyung?"  
  
"Mm, I do. It's on a weekday, though. Odd, but that's in the contract."  
  
They start eating their food. For a while, silence consumed  the both of them as both are too hungry to do anything else. Jaehyun notices a grain of rice on Taeyong's cheek and reaches to wipe it away.  
  
"Oh- thank you! That was embarrassing. I'm a messy eater, so."  
  
"No biggie, hyung."  
  
"You know, I'm happy because we met, Jaehyun. I'm not from this part of the city, the agency assigned me here and being in an unfamiliar place is a little scary. I'm thankful because I know someone now."  
  
Jaehyun finishes his meal and washes it down with a few sips of pineapple juice.

"I'm also happy we're friends, hyung. Ten isn't really fond of Winnie the Pooh. He thinks it's childish."  
  
Taeyong hums. " _The things that make me different are the things that make me._ It may be odd to other people that you find happiness in a fictional character, but I like you just the way you are, Jaehyunie. It's because of Pooh that we found each other. At least, Ten supports you, right?"  
  
"Jaehyunie?"  
  
"Out of all the things I said, that's what you picked up?" Taeyong chuckles and sips on his juice. "You're so cute, Jae. I wish I had a brother like you."  
  
His heart constricts at what he heard. That isn't exactly what he wants to be for Taeyong. He doesn't want to have a brother.  
  
"I don't want to be your brother."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The atmosphere changes instantly and Jaehyun sighs when the sadness on Taeyong's face doesn't go away.  
  
"I mean, what we have is more special, hyung. I don't think mere brothers share the same amount of love on something."  
  
"You saved that well, Jae."  
  
"I'm serious..."  
  
"Okay, okay! Stop pouting, you big teddy."  


 

  
He doesn't meet Taeyong again after their meetup. Jaehyun gets too busy with school work that he forgets to do anything other than that. His phone is neglected most of the time and Ten scolds him once when Jaehyun fails to do what the other asked of him through text. Taeyong stops messaging when his texts don't get a response that isn't a single word.  
  
[ 10ism ]  
You up?  
  
[ JH ]  
Yeah, I'm about to sleep. I just finished revising a chapter ; A ;  
  
[ 10ism ]  
I met Taeyong earlier while I was on the way to Lawson. He looks stressed? Like he's so distracted that when I greeted him, he stared at me for a few seconds with a frown before he recognizes me. Is he okay?  
  
Jaehyun rereads Ten's reply twice before he scans his unopened messages. There's a sudden rise of panic in his chest when he reads several messages from Taeyong.  
  
[ JH ]  
I fucked up, Ten. I've been ignoring him because he distracts me - I think about him more than my work so kdjsksk. I muted him. He's being sent to another branch. The text was two days ago. Dx.  
  
[ 10ism ]  
Uh, you're so dumb!  
  
[ JH ]  
OH WORM?  
  
[ 10ism ]  
JDJSJSJ. Stop talking in Twitter slang to me! Call him!  
  
Jaehyun dials Taeyong's number and waits for the other to pick up.  
  
"Jaehyun...?"  
  
"Hyung! I'm sorry, I didn't read your texts! My fault!"  
  
"It's okay, Jae. I'm not mad."  
  
"When are you leaving? Hyung... Can you not go? Can you please request to stay?"  
  
"I can't. It's in my contract that I might be transferred to another branch if it's necessary. That store is closer to where I live, it's actually convenient."  
  
"You...you agreed? What about me...?"  
  
"(sigh) Jaehyun, I actually asked you if you want me to stay because I was willing to beg them, but I ran out of time waiting for your reply so I said yes."  
  
"Hyung... When are you leaving?"  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"I'll go to Winnie Central tomorrow. Let's talk."  
  
"Whatever you wanna do. Good night, Jae. It's late."  
  
"Night, hyung."  


  
  
There's a boy he doesn't know standing behind the counter when he arrives at the store.  
  
"Good afternoon!"  
  
Jaehyun squints at the name tag. "Lucas?"  
  
"Yep, that's your homeboy's name!"  
  
"Uh, where's Taeyong?"  
  
Lucas points at the backroom. "You must be Jaehyun. He said I should tell you to just go there when you arrive."  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"You're welcome! And oh, you really look like Winnie the Pooh, just like what he said!"  
  
Jaehyun smiles at the new cashier boy before he enters the backroom. Taeyong is in the middle of folding his uniform when he feels a tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Hyung, are you going now?"  
  
Taeyong nods and leaves his uniform neatly folded on the table before he picks up his bag. He walks out, bidding Lucas good bye with Jaehyun tailing behind.  
  
The two boys sit on the curb in front of the store.  
  
"Hyung, I'm sorry. I was so busy and I wasn't really checking my phone. If I knew earlier, I would ask you to stay. Is it gonna be far from here?"  
  
"Not really, maybe thirty minutes to an hour bus ride, depending on the traffic."  
  
"I'll visit you."  
  
"Mm, you can't even drop by here..."  
  
Jaehyun sighs and holds Taeyong's hand. He can feel the other tense up before Taeyong relaxes and squeezes the younger's hand gently.  
  
"I'll finish all my projects and come to you ASAP. I'll also unmute you so I-"  
  
"You muted me?!"  
  
"Hyung, I couldn't do anything aside from thinking about you! I need to maintain my grades..."  
  
Taeyong raises a brow and smirks. "So you think about me a lot?"  
  
Jaehyun reddens and Taeyong laughs at the sight before pinching the other's cheek.  
  
"Cute. Don't be shy, I think about you too."  
  
"R-really?"  
  
Taeyong cups Jaehyun's cheek and caresses it with his thumb. " _How lucky I am to have something that makes saying good bye so hard_..."  
  
"This isn't a good bye, hyung. And stop stealing my lines. That's Winnie's."  
  
Jaehyun gasps when he receives a kiss on the forehead. Taeyong pulls away after a few seconds and stands up, dusting off his pants.  
  
"I need to go now. I still have to report to the agency."  
  
"Call me as soon as you can, please?"  
  
"I will. I'll see you soon, Jaehyunie."  
  
Jaehyun watches Taeyong go until the other disappears from his sight. His heart hurts a lot but he'll wait until he can see Taeyong again. He will see Taeyong again.  
  
"Good thing I got to snap that, man!"  
  
Lucas steps out of the store, waving a polaroid picture.  
  
"A souvenir! Don't be too sad. For now, you can look at this whenever you miss him. Cool?"  
  
Jaehyun stares at the photo of them, with Taeyong kissing his forehead.  
  
"Thank you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry, that's not the end yet! see you on the next part!
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
